


A wind from the past

by insertfandomname



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: Someone from Mick's Chronos-past shows up in need for help (or so she says) and for a much needed talk.





	

Mick will never understand why they still listen to Haircut's new best friend. His powers are useful, in the moments he can control them, but in time related matters he is worse than Hunter.

“Nate, I swear if you brought us to the wrong place...”

“Again, I might add!” Good old Stein.

“... I will hurt you.”

He doesn't even have the good conscious to appear worried about Sara's words. Idiot! Ignoring her threats just makes her angrier. “I don't know. It should be here.”

Obviously it isn't. “Can we leave?” The 80s were and will always be the fucking worst! And from the looks of it the 80s in London are just as bad as in the States. 

“Are you sure we're in the right place?”

“Of course I'm sure.”

“Let me look.”

Great, now they are forced to watch Nerd 1 and Nerd 2 argue who's the smarter one. Again. At least they are equally ridiculous and annoying. Stein joins in that if they were to actually compare who is the smartest person on the Waverider, he's the obvious winner. Jax groans, like the poor guy he is. Having to endure Stein's enormous and mostly unwarranted ego on a daily basis can't be fun.

Amaya decides to speak up too. “Shut up and get back on the ship.” By now she doesn't even pretend to not hate being the voice of reason on the team.

“Finally you're here. Not that good with calibrating the arrival, are we? I was quite clear. Twenty to three. Not half past four.”

A chorus of “Who are you?” resounds while they take on their fight stances.

“The time aberration that brought you here. You can call me Prima.”

The way she can appear completely innocent and unthreatening is beyond Mick. He knows what she's capable of. But even if he didn't a nice smile is not reason enough for the others to lower their weapons. Especially since she did admit to have lured them here.

She goes on unlocking her tragic backstory about her time with the time masters “Those bastards!” and talks about the fact that she know is in the same business as them of fixing the timeline “It's the least I can do after what they made me do.” and finishes off with asking for help fixing her ship “That garbage!”

“Of course we'll help!” Of course Ray is instantly in love with her.

Mick would warn them about taking her on the Waverider, but they wouldn't have listen anyway. Gullible bunch. So he keeps his mouth shut and goes to wait in his room for the inevitable chaos.

It's a couple of hours later that she finds him.

“How come they let you go?”

She sits on the table beside him. “I left them with some futuristic technology and weapons. That distracted them.”

“And here I thought you killed them.”

“I was telling the truth, you know. I am doing good.” She shrugs. “At least I try. And just so you know I am doing a far better job than you guys.”

“That's not difficult.”

“Why do you only fix the timeline after destroying it even more beforehand?”

Because they learned from the worst. Thanks Hunter! And to top it all off their incompetence is coupled with a lack of impulse control. “Fun?”

“You want to know what I think?”

“Not really.”

“I think with you in charge...”

He can't stop his snort.

“...with you in charge, a lot of your missions would go over much better.”

“I'm not a leader.”

“But you are the one with time travel experience.”

Don't remind him. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“And neither does you team. Or did they forget that you were Chro...”

He cuts her off with a bang on the table. She doesn't even flinch but doesn't continue. Most days he is glad they don't bring it up.

“They should appreciate your skills. Even if the way you earned them was terrible.”

True. But then there is the thought of spending even more time with the team and that just sounds terrible.

“She is right.” Of course Len decides to show up too. “Go out there and tell them to shut up and listen to you! And it wouldn't hurt to slap some sense into a couple of them.”

“I like him.” She is looking directly at Len. Smiling at him. The figment of his imagination. His hallucination that appeared because of his grief.

“You can see him?”

“You can see me?”

Mick doesn't think that the eye-roll is necessary. “Sure, I do.”

“But how?”

“I might have a file somewhere explaining this.” This being Leonard Snart.

How can she gets up to leave without explaining. “Wait a second!”

“Calm down, I'm just going to make sure they didn't destroy my ship. Be right back.”

That leaves him alone with Len. It is kind of awkward now that they know that he isn't just an hallucination.

“She seems nice,” Len finally speaks up. “Maybe we should go with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](http://insertfandomname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
